A New World Where The Magic Begins!
by QMDisneyPokemon14
Summary: Basically the very next chapter of Disneymon Vs Pokemon, Where worlds Collide! Enjoy this awesome next part of the Fanfic!


A New World where The Magic Begins

Meanwhile, At the Lab in Disney Region, Professor Walt Disney says "So before I can give you Your Starter Disneymons, May I get your names please?" As the Boy Answered' "Yes Hello, My Name is Marc Glad to meet you" and The Girl answered, "hello my name is Q, It's a Pleasure to meet you!" As the Professor says "Well Nice to meet Marc and Q, If you follow me this way, I shall Bestow you your first Starter Disneymon!" As Marc and Q smiled and followed The Professor to the backroom of his laboratory and there his assistant said "Oh These must be the New Trainers, Welcome! Already Professor I shall go fetch the Trainers First Partners DIsneymons!" As the Assistant grabs three Special Ball Devices and hands them to Walt Disney! As Walt Disney Says "Thanks for the assistance, Now Marc, Q Inside these here devices are first off called Disney Ball, which is a Special Capturing tool for catching Disneymon here in Disney Region! Inside these Three Disneyballs is One out of the Three Starters you can Choose in Disney Region! They are as Followed: The Water Type Donald Duck, As he sends out Donald From His Disney Ball, The Second Is The Normal Type Goofy, As Goofy comes out wacky and ready with energy from its Disneyball, and Last but not least, The Fire Type Pluto, As Pluto comes out playfully wagging its tail! So As Marc and Q super excited, Walt Disney says "We'll Marc, Q, What will it be, who will be your starter Disneymon?" As Marc says "Well I'm a Generous Person with manners, So Ladies First Q!" As Q Says "Well I like Dogs so I'll choose Pluto the fire type!" As Pluto wags his tail happily and Goes and Jumps on Q and Licks her showing friendship! As Walt Disney says "Ah, Good Choice Q, You and Pluto are as strong as Mewtwo! Ah Now Marc who will you choose?" As Marc says "Well Hmm," As Marc goes and Inspects Both Donald and Goofy, "This is a tough one, I can do with Either One" As Goofy was a little Puzzled and then hatched an Idea, As Goofy gets Marc attention and Goofy plays a joke with The Other Starter Donald and Points at his beak and then Flicks his nose, As Marc and Q both laughed at what Goofy did and Q Suggests, "Hmm Marc, You should Pick Goofy!" As Marc Thinks about it and then Walks up to Goofy and says "You're pretty Funny aren't you Goofy?" As Goofy filled with Joy and Gives Marc a Hug, As Marc then decides "Okay Dokey, Professor Walt Disney I decided I'm going with Goofy as my Starter!" As Marc and Q Both satisfied with their first starter Disneymon, Walt Disney gives them both the Disney ball that comes with Pluto and Goofy! As Walt Disney says "Now that you both Have your very Own Disneymon, take these with you as well! He handed Marc and Q both a Special Device, As Professor explains "that there is a Special recording Device called the DisneyDex, This special high tech device allows you to record any Disneymon You meet or encounter, along with also Taking Special Photos, Scanner, Video Chat enabled as well, So Just do me this favor I ask Of you two, take care of it and Record as much as you can to help with my research! So Now Q and Marc, Your Very own Disney Region Adventure Right Here in Anaheim has Now Offically Begun! As Marc and Q also got a couple of Disney balls from Professor Walt Disney to catch Disneymon as they have everything, as Marc and Q leave the Lab, Q decides "Hey Marc, since we both got our Starter Disneymon on the same day, this same moment, Why don't we travel Together? Plus We'll be together a lot more, As Q Holds Marc Hand! As Marc and Q Blushes, Marc happily agrees and Says "Ok We'll travel together as a Couple trainers to explore the World of Disneymon, Together!" As Marc and Q Held Hands and continued towards Anaheim Square where the first part of the Journey begins!

Meanwhile, We rejoin our Hero Ash Ketchum and Pikachu, as they're on the plane flying from Kanto to the Anaheim Square Terminal in the Disney Region! As Ash pumped and excited says "Yeah the Disney Region, Were almost here Pikachu!" "Pika Chu!" Says Pikachu Happily! Ash excited goes gets up from his seat and asks the Pilot "Hey Are we There Yet Sir?" As The Pilot says "GRR for the last 80th time, were still 5 miles from the terminal in Anaheim, Now for the last time sir, Take your seat!" As Ash sits down after being scolded and says "Sorry, I'm just excited, No Need to get snippy with me Geez!" As Moments passes and the Pilot says on the intercom "Attention passengers, We are now arriving in Anaheim Square Terminal in the Disney Region, Thank you for riding with United Airlines, Now if you're asking Ash of Pallet Town, Yes were here now! As the Doors open to the Terminal, The Pilots yells to Ash, NOW GET OFF MY PLANE! As The Pilot Boots Ash as he tumbles down the steps all the way to the Terminal Floor! As Ash gets up in pain and says "Ahhh Oh Owww! Geez, What was that for?" As the Pilot threw his stuff and backpack off with him as Pikachu jumps down gently on the steps and goes to Ash, As the Pilot says irritatingly "Never ride with us Again!" As he closes the door and his plane takes off! As Ash says Annoyingly, "Jerk!" As Pika taps his shoulder reminding him were here in Disney Region! As Ash realizes and with Pikachu they both in aww inspired saying "Wow Look Pikachu, were finally here in Disney Region, Maybe now We can find out more about that fast creature that past us we saw in Viridian Forest!" As Pikachu was puzzled and agreed that they should go talk to the locals to helping Ash and Pika find Professor Walt Disney! As They were searching around, Some other passengers got off the plane and in Disguise were keeping an eye on Ash and Pikachu, As it was revealed to be Jessie and James and Meowth as they say "So this is Where that twerp ran off to, this is the Supposed Disney Region ehh! Good our next phase is to report to hq to Giovanni that we have arrived in Disney Region and Shall see if Can set up A Team Rocket HQ!" As Team Rocket Agrees and Continues to follow Ash and Pikachu in Disguise!

Meanwhile, As Marc and Q began traveling from professor Walt Disney lab and headed out towards Anaheim square, as Professor Walt Disney gave Marc and Q a request to go there and wait for a young boy name Ash Ketchum with Pikachu, So As they're traveling through the Anaheim Forest, Q says "This is going to be fun I think ash will loves this region, What do you think Marc, BFF?" As Marc added "Yeah, I think we can sure teach this newcomer a thing or two of how we do things here in Disney region, or Should I say Rookie!" As Q laughs at that comment and says "On that Note, I wonder what Disneymons we'll run into out here?" As Marc and Q continued walking, Suddenly, Something fast comes flying in front of Marc and Q, and Q takes out her DisneyDex and it reveals "Dumbo, the Flying Circus Elephant Disneymon, A very cheerful and playful Elephant, this Disneymon loves to eat Peanuts wherever it spots them!" As Dumbo shows its playfulness and Starts gliding around Marc and Q, As Q adds "Awww, This Disneymon is so adorable and so very Cute!" As Marc says "Wow it sure is, even that speed is incredible, I would love to have this Disneymon!" As Q looks at Marc and sees how much he wants Dumbo, As Q then says "Go ahead Marc BFF you can catch Dumbo!" As Marc smiles and Hugs Q saying "Thank You Q GFF!" As Q says "You're Welcome Marc BFF, Now give this Disneymon a Home!" As Marc excited gets into battle position with Dumbo, As Q watches and Cheers Marc on to catch Dumbo. As Dumbo gives Marc the confident look, like its ready to battle! As Marc takes a deep breath thinking "I can do this, I can do this!" As Marc then takes a deep breath and Says "Alright lets do this, Goofy Go! I Choose You!" As Goofy comes out chuckling at first then sees its opponent and gets confident and ready to battle! As Dumbo charges in with Wing Attack, As Marc tells Goofy to dodge it and Use DoubleSlap! As Goofy Doubleslaps Dumbo two to five times in a row! As Wild Dumbo begins to retaliate with Gust Attack which blows Goofy back towards a tree, As Marc says "Oh No Goofy, You Ok!" As Goofy gets up and shows I can keep going, As Marc smiles and says "Great Now Circle around Dumbo using Agility! Goofy goes and Runs fast in a huge circle rapidly fast around Dumbo, where Dumbo begins to get nervous as not knowing where its opponent is! As Marc smiles and says "Good Exactly as I planned, Now Goofy go in Fast with a Tackle Attack! Goofy charges in a Nails Dumbo with a Very Hard tackle, as it sends Dumbo down to the ground! As Q yells out "Now's your chance Marc, Catch It!" As Marc says "Oh A Right, Ok where's my Disneyball, Aha! Go DisneyBall!" As Marc throws his Disney Ball at the Wild Dumbo as he's down and Successfully the Disney Ball Sucks him inside, As Now the moment of truth, as the Disney ball hits the ground, and starts to shake and roll three times, One… Two… Three….. As Q and Marc with finger crossed, … Poof! Disney ball stops shaking showing the Disneymon was Successfully caught! As Marc smiles for joy and Goes and Picks up his Disney Ball and Says "Alright, My Very First Disneymon I capture in Disney Region and Now its all mine!" As Q Added "Hooray yay Marc Bff you got your very first catch in the Disney region congrats." As Marc said "Thank you so much Q GFF, for cheering us on in battle! Couldn't have done it without my trusty partner Goofy, Great Job Goofy, you're awesome Starter Disneymon!" As Goofy celebrates and chuckles for joy! As afterwards Q reminds Marc, "Lets keep going, we don't want late for Ash!" As Marc Agrees and Marc and Q both gather their stuff and continue towards Anaheim Square Terminal, as its shown over the hill not that far.

Later in the evening, Marc and Q finally arrived in Anaheim Square and Went straight towards the Airline Terminal, Where once they got their, Ash's Pikachu was grabbing some food back for him and his trainer, when Marc and Q Spotted Pikachu, As Q Was in awed inspired by Pikachu and Says "Ok Marc, Now it's my turn, I Decided I want to catch Pikachu!" As Marc Agrees and Q gets ready to battle Pikachu, but Just as she was about to battle it, Ash comes and says "Wait, Stop That's My Pokemon!" As Q surprised said "Wait, That's your Pokémon?" As Ash was out of breath after running! As Ash explained and Introduced himself to Marc and Q, As Q and Marc realized "Oh I See, So you're Ash Ketchum who comes from Pallet Town in Kanto, We'll it's very great to meet you Ash!" As Marc Added "Hi, My Name is Marc, I just began as a Disneymon trainer and this is my girlfriend Q!" As Q Says "Hi Ash, It's a Pleasure to meet you!" As Ash says "Likewise!" As Pikachu says "Pika Pi!" As Ash and Pikachu ate their snacks Pikachu brought for Ash and Himself, and after they finished eating, Marc and Q with Ash inform Professor Walt Disney via transmission that They found Ash and Pikachu! Then Walt Disney says "Ah I See great job, You found Ash, Delightful, Welcome to the Disney Region Young Ash and Pikachu! Marc and Q report back here at the Lab, there's someone here who wish to meet with all three of you!" As Marc, Q and Ash all agree that will be there soon! As the Transmission ended, Ash and Pikachu happily agree to tag along with Marc and Q and together they all headed back to Professor Walt Disney Lab was located. As our heroes began their travels back along with their New Friend Ash and Pikachu meant many promising things to come on their future journey together in Disney Region.


End file.
